Be Better
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: "Mereka berdua memiliki banyak kenangan bersama kita, Tao-ya," / "Ya, kau benar, itulah yang masih aku syukuri sampai sekarang," / friendship between Suho and Tao, hint!KrisTao / for EXO, Kris, Luhan, and You! Thanks for Everything! / Feel free for reading :) Happy New Year! G'bye 2014, welcome 2015! :D / Baca author note nya ya dear! :D


**DIREKOMENDASIKAN : CJR – LEBIH BAIK atau kalau gak punya lagunya, eung.. EXO – MY TURN TO CRY **

**.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

.

.

.

**[BREAKING : EXO KRIS MENGAJUKAN GUGATAN PADA AGENSI]**

.

"Belum ada kepastian sampai saat ini."

"Kami masih mencoba untuk bermediasi dengan Yifan."

.

.

.

"Aku baik baik saja, terima kasih. – Kris, Wu Yifan."

.

.

.

**[BREAKING : EXO LUHAN MENGAJUKAN GUGATAN PADA AGENSI]**

.

"Selamat tinggal, hyung. Jika kita mendapatkan kesempatan, mari kita berbagi panggung bersama-sama lagi. Sebagai saudara, aku mendukung setiap keputusan mu. Semoga Sukses."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang. – Lu Han."

.

.

**[HOT NEWS : Mediasi pertama berjalan alot dan belum menemukan titik terang antara ketiga belah pihak]**

.

.

.

"Sampai sekarang pun rasanya aku masih belum percaya, kita bisa tanpa mereka."

Leader itu tertawa kecil dan menggeleng, meski rasanya mustahil, dia dan saudaranya berhasil melewati tahun ini dengan cukup baik.

Orang di sebelahnya menoleh dan tersenyum, "Kau seringkali mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Apa kali ini kau juga mengatakan yang sebaliknya, Hyung?"

Hening sejenak sebelum sang guardian menjawab, "Aku hanya tidak mengerti, Tao-ya, kau tau kita sangat terpukul saat Kris memilih untuk membebaskan diri, lalu ditambah Lu Han, mereka–"

"–Mereka masih bersama kita, Hyung," Pemilik Candy itu memotong ucapan sang Hyung. Tau pasti apa yang akan dikatakan Leader grup itu setelahnya.

"Pfft.. bagaimana caranya mereka masih bersama kita, Tao-ya? Di hati kita? Demi Tuhan, itu sungguh sangat berlebihan. Semua tau bahwa kata-kata seperti itu sangat tidak membantu," Kalimat yang bernada sedikit tinggi di akhir itu selesai bahkan hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan berkata hal semacam itu Hyung," Tao tertawa dan meneruskan,

"Kau tau, Hyung, dengan kau memikirkan mereka, mereka akan terus bersama kita. Mereka hidup dalam pikiran kita, sampai nanti kau berhenti memikirkan mereka, saat itulah kau akan kehilangan mereka," Sang maknae beralih menatap langit malam yang terasa dekat dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak tau kau telah berubah sejauh ini, Tao-ya," Suho tersenyum, memandang maknae yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Tao tersenyum, "Kris gege selalu suka melihat bintang, karena itulah, setiap aku melihat bintang, aku akan teringat Kris gege, walau dia tidak ada di sampingku seperti dulu, tapi aku merasa cukup, karena setidaknya aku pernah membuat beberapa kenangan dengan Kris gege."

Ada perasaan senang dalam dadanya seketika, dulu –bahkan sampai sekarang, selalu ada rasa khawatir dalam diri sang Leader, rasa khawatir yang lumayan besar pada maknae panda dan namja unicorn didalam sana, rasa khawatir apabila mereka memilih menyerah dan mengikuti kedua hyungnya. Memilih untuk membebaskan diri.

Dia sudah cukup tertekan, tapi dia paham inilah konsekuensinya. Leader, tanggung jawab ada di pundaknya. Hal mutlak yang bahkan sudah ia pahami semenjak ia trainee.

"Mereka berdua memiliki banyak kenangan bersama kita, Tao-ya," Suho itu menepuk pundak Tao sekilas, "Kau tau Tao-ya?" Tao menoleh, tertarik.

"Kau ingat saat Kris memilih bebas? Kita semua hanya diam, terlalu kaget dan pada akhirnya kita bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya," Tao mendengus dan menjawab, "Setidaknya kita memberi salam perpisahan pada Luhan hyung."

"Ya, kau benar, itulah yang masih aku syukuri sampai sekarang," Suho memberikan senyumnya pada sang maknae.

"Aku berharap Sehunnie ada di sini hyung, healing time seperti ini akan sangat berguna untuknya," Pandangan matanya menerawang, mengingat teman sesama maknae–linenya yang sempat down saat mengetahui hyung tersayangnya memilih pulang.

"Biarkan saja Sehunnie dan yang lain di dalam ruang latihan Tao-ya, walaupun kejadian itu berdampak negatif pada Sehunnie, aku yakin sekarang dia sudah mengerti," Suho menjeda, "Aku lihat kalian berdua tumbuh sangat cepat. Tentu aku tidak melupakan Jongin, anak itu bahkan pernah ku lihat menari di dalam studio kosong dan menangis dalam tariannya," Iya, Kim Jongin yang itu, gak salah kok. :')

"Kita semua memiliki cara berbeda untuk dapat kembali berdiri tegak di atas panggung Hyung. Biar bagaimanapun, sekarang kita mengambil alih tugas dua pilar yang kini sudah tidak berada dalam jangkauan kita. Tentu akan terasa berbeda dan akan terasa sedikit lebih sulit," Tao menjelaskan sambil tersenyum, berharap Leader tampan ini paham.

Yang dimaksud tersenyum bangga, berpikir bahwa adiknya ini sudah sangat berbeda dari saat pertama mereka bertemu, "Kau benar, bahkan kini kita mengambil tugas dari orang yang berbeda galaxy dengan kita, haha."

"Ya hyung, meskipun begitu, kita tentu tidak akan berakhir dengan menyedihkan disini. Kita akan berjuang dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik, kita akan membuat semua orang bangga terhadap kita, termasuk mereka," Matanya berbinar senang, persis seperti bintang malam ini, membuat Suho yakin bahwa kebahagiaan saudaranya lah yang selama ini menjadi kekuatan tambahannya.

"Aku merasa sangat kecil berada di sebelah mu Tao-ya. Kau sungguh.. Aigoo.. Hyung akan membelikan tas Gucci dan boneka panda untukmu besok," Suho menepuk kepala Tao pelan yang dibalas kekehan kecil dari sang maknae.

"Gomawo hyung, aku sangat senang!" Si maknae perpaduan panda itu memeluk hyung nya sekilas, memberitahukan rasa terima kasihnya.

.

.

.

Di malam pergantian tahun, di atap gedung agensi, secara tidak langsung mereka membuka diri. Membeberkan apa yang mereka rasakan, memberitahu satu sama lain, berbagi luka dan cinta antar saudara. Saling menguatkan.

.

.

Si maknae membuka pembicaraan dalam perjalanan pulang, "Hyung? Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kita melakukan kesalahan?" Tao mengerutkan keningnya, nampak berpikir, "Tidak seharusnya kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal, kita tau bahwa mereka tidak akan meninggalkan kita, hehe," Kalimat yang diakhiri tawa kecil itu di balas senyuman oleh sang Leader.

.

_'Ya, kita memang tidak akan berpisah Tao-ya. Selagi Tuhan masih berbaik hati dengan memberi kehidupan bagi kita, kita tidak akan berpisah dengan mereka.'_

.

.

.

"**_Walaupun kita sudah tidak berada dalam panggung yang sama, walaupun kita terpisah dengan jarak yang ada, tapi do'a dan harapan kami selalu menyertai kalian." – Su Ho_**

.

.

.

**_"_****_Sampai suatu saat nanti, kita kembali bersama. Berbagi panggung yang sama, dan berbagi tentang kisah-kisah indah yang telah kita lewati dan yang akan kita lewati nantinya. Karena EXO adalah rumah kedua untuk kita." – Zi Tao._**

.

.

.

**_"Karena akan selalu ada rintangan berat disetiap langkah hebat menuju impian yang akan kita raih. Terima kasih untuk kalian, untuk kamu! EXO, EXO-L, SARANGHAJA!" – EXO OT12_**

.

.

.

**[HOT NEWS : EXO-L (Sebutan bagi fans EXO) tetap berharap keajaiban akan selalu datang bagi siapapun yang percaya!]**

.

.

.

a/n : Finally, my second fic atau ficlet di 2014, dalam satu tahun saya Cuma bisa buat dua fanfic dan dua-duanya tidak memuaskan/? Lol :p Saya gak berharap banyak, ini Cuma bentuk curahan hati saya setelah saya nonton perform nya CJR di "Ini Talkshow" dengan lagu mereka yang judulnya 'Lebih Baik' jadi keinget abang Kris sama abang Luhan. Trus saya buat deh ini fanfic sambil diiringi lagu mereka :') Saya bukan fans CJR kok, cuma kalo saya dikasih Iqbaal sebagai jodoh, saya ikhlas nerima :p Iya saya tau, gak mungkin real nya mereka free di malam tahun baru, exo lagi di China ya sekarang? :) yah namanya juga fiksi, ada-adain aja kay. :)

Mungkin ini fic pertama saya yang pairless/? Hehehe karena entah kenapa saya lagi pengen bikin yang friendship dan kayaknya kalo ini dijadiin couple-couplean malah aneh :) walau emang dasarnya semua fic saya aneh ya :p Ini juga fic terakhir saya di tahun 2014.. Tahun depan semoga saya sempet bikin fanfic karena sekarang saya udah jadi anak SMA dong :p

Sebenernya saya juga mau bahas yang masalah itu loh, casing handphone baekyeon yang samaan :') saya sih gapapa ya, lah emangnya saya bisa apa? Ngarepin baekyeon putus terus baekhyun naksir sama saya? Haduh ketinggian itu mah buat saya :) yang saya sayangkan itu, selain itu casing ada di fotonya chanbaek yang jelas-jelas salah satu otp saya, banyak EXO-L yang justru saling maki-memaki hanya karena ada yang pro dan kontra sama baekyeon. Itu yang saya gak suka. Kita satu keluarga dear -_- saya juga gak mempermasalahkan identitas saya yang fujoshi ini diinjak-ijak, syudaaahhh biasaaa~ :D

.

.

.

Ini gak di beta/edit, maaf kalo ada typo(s) dan kata-kata yang hilang :) ngomong-ngomong saya ngerjain ini sekitar 2 jam, hahahahahaha :D

.

.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**G'BYE 2014! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! WELCOME 2015! :D**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORIES! :D**

.

.

Kisses & Hugs ({})


End file.
